Away From You YAOI!: Naruto
by HannahDJA
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a complicated relationship. But everything goes to hell when Naruto find out about Sasuke having a one time fling with his brother before Itachi dies. With the relationship ended, Naruto starts jumping around to several other men.


Naruto and Sasuke

The window slid open soundlessly, and a particular blond Genin jumped from his room, silent like the midnight air as he dashed over the rooftops of Konoha. As usual, he was able to pass over the heads of the guards at the Hidden Leaf Village gate and his figure flashed through the trees.

Holding a breath he'd taken before he'd entered the forest, he set his eyes on the path he traveled once every two weeks. He found that every two weeks was too long to wait to see his secret raven lover, but it was the only thing they'd been able to arrange. Every week was too hard to accomplish with the amount of moving around they both did on their own time, and every three weeks was too long. Every two weeks was good for the both of them. It allowed them to grow far and then close together again so they could meet up every Saturday night at midnight.

The forest started to thin, and Naruto could see the large cliff in the distant. On the edge of the rocky drop, he could see a figure illuminated by the large full moon behind the raven. The blond smiled, speeding up to get there faster. He stood behind the raven, getting onto his knees to press his chest and stomach into Sasuke's back. "How long have you been here?"

Sasuke leaned into him. "A few minutes."

The blond tilted his head, his breath ghosting the raven's ear as he licked and nibbled it. "That's good… I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Sasuke moved his head to the side to give the blond fox better access to his neck. He'd lied. He'd been sitting here since ten, and it was midnight. He'd needed to think, and this place, too far for the Konoha Jonin to find him, had been the perfect spot to do so. The cliff was serene, and calming, and every Saturday night when Naruto joined him here, they'd make love until the run rose high. It was the only place he truly enjoyed to be.

"I miss you."

The blond fox's confession drew Sasuke from his brief thoughts and he smiled only slightly. "So do I."

"Why don't you come back to Konoha? Where you belong?" Naruto paused from kissing the raven's neck, glancing up to Sasukes pale deadpan face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. "We've talked about this."

"They would let you back, Sasuke!" Naruto said firmly. "They would… we all want you back. Sakura and Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei. We all want you to come back."

"I've done too much already," Sasuke replied coldly. "I couldn't go back even if everybody I've hurt opened their arms to let me back in. I couldn't do that. Not after everything I've done."

Naruto made a face, sighing heavily. "Sasuke…"

The raven turned around in the fox's grasp, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and sitting up on his knees. "Why don't you join me…?"

Naruto shook his head. "I couldn't leave everybody… I promised Sakura I'd bring you back… I can't just disappear when she and everybody else need me so much."

Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. "What about me?" he muttered. "I need you… don't I matter?"

Naruto's arms tightened around the raven's waist. "Of course you matter! You have no idea how much you mean to me… but I just can't leave… I'm sorry."

Sasuke pulled back, kissing the blonds neck and shivered when Naruto moaned in excitement, something hard springing up against the raven's belly.

"That was quick…" Sasuke pulled back to admire the fox's sudden erection. "When was the last time-?"

"I don't do it without you," Naruto replied quickly. "Never."

Sasuke smiled at that, moving to grind his own growing erection against the blond's, shivering again when another lusty moan was ripped from the fox's throat. "I love how you moan," the raven breathed, blowing across Naruto's ear.

The blond pushed Sasuke onto his back, his lips trapping the raven's hotly and their tongues tasted and explored the mouths they knew so well, but hadn't experienced in much too long. Their breathing was ragged and fast, and their bodies rubbed together and created a friction and heat that blazed deep within them.

Naruto groaned playfully, listening as Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the blond to touch him and explore. He missed feeling Naruto's hands on his chest and playing with his nipples. He missed Naruto's mouth nibbling hickeys on his neck and making wet trails that the wind cooled down his chest. He missed touching Naruto's skin, and sucking on his flesh, and having the blond buried deep inside him, or being deep inside the blond. They were both the same height, and the same build, and originally, it had been Naruto who'd seduced him and had pinned him against the rocky cliff to take him. Then the fox had shown interest in being f-cked by the raven, and so every second Saturday that they spent together, Sasuke would be the one to pin Naruto against the cliff top and would have his way with him.

This was only the first Saturday they'd spent together this month, which meant that it was Sasuke's turn to be dominated.

Naruto made quick work of the thick, indigo belt around Sasuke's waist, and pulled apart the white shirt that already revealed most of the raven's smooth chest. He pressed his lips to Sasuke's, his tongue darting in to mingle with his lovers before he pulled away and made a trail of kisses down the paler mans neck, feeling his pulse quicken underneath his ministrations. He licked circles around Sasuke's pink nipples, feeling them pebble and he lightly raked his teeth over them, smiling at the growl the raven gave him in response.

Sasuke's hips bucked upwards, crashing into the blonds chest and Naruto chuckled softly, holding them down as his lips moved to work on his lover's other nipple. As he sucked on it, Sasuke growled again. "Don't tease me…!"

Naruto lifted his head. "Why not?"

Sasuke gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm so f-cking hot… I want you to pound me, Naruto…" he bit his bottom lip and the blond felt his cock jump, growing harder than it already was.

"It's sad that you don't like foreplay," Naruto smirked, moving his hands to hook the waistband of Sasuke's pants and wedge them down, purposely going slow to drive his raven lover insane.

Sasuke grumbled something low, his hands not daring to move from his sides as his hard cock sprung from his black slacks. He trembled, the cool night air licking at his hot flesh and he gritted his teeth. The cold never lasted for too long, as Naruto's body always helped warm him. The blond had the nine-tails inside of him, and his body temperature was much higher than other people.

Sinfully warm lips came down upon the head of his hard shaft and Sasuke's back arched as he inhaled sharply.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed, pulling his mouth away and stroking his fingers along the raven's cock. "Your sensitive tonight…"

Sasuke made a face, as if telling him to shut up and Naruto chuckled, sliding Sasuke's cock in past his lips and sucking the head playfully.

"Harder," Sasuke ordered, and Naruto made a noise, intensifying the pressure around his lovers length. "Harder!"

Naruto frowned a bit, angling himself better and supporting himself with his arms, his palms pressed against the rock of the cliff top on their side of Sasuke's hips. He took a deep breath and sucked hard, a wave of relief flushing over him when the raven let out a high pitched groan and writhed underneath him. Pale fingers came up, tangling in the blonds hair and he pushed, forcing Naruto's head to move down his shaft, engulfing him in an incredible heat. Sasuke gasped, holding his breath and gritting his teeth. His body ached to buck up and f-ck Naruto's mouth, but he remained still, knowing that the blond wouldn't tease him like this for very long. It always started off like this. Naruto was bad for playing with him, going slow and taking his time. But when the lust and longing built up, the blond fox was quick to have his way with the raven.

Sasuke was different. He cut right to the chase, and would tear Naruto's clothes from his skin in order to bury himself in the blond as quickly as possible.

Naruto slid Sasuke's sizeable length down his throat and hummed, the vibrations tingling through the raven's cock and making him squeal in pleasure.

"Get on with it!" Sasuke hissed, eyes closed tightly.

Naruto pulled his mouth up, smirking as he licked at the slit, making the raven jump.

"You are really sensitive," Naruto admired, sitting up to undo his own pants.

Sasuke lifted his head, eyes pinpointing the fox's hands as he lowered his slacks and released his cock, bigger in girth than in length. Sasuke was longer, though not as fat, but he enjoyed being stretched by the fox's cock, and he trembled in anticipation when Naruto pressed two fingers into him. The blonds two digits were thrusting deep and fast and he curled them upward, pressing to a bundle of nerves that made Sasuke tense up and cry out.

Naruto grinned, patiently attacking his prostate and moving up to kiss the raven's plump lips. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth and he growled deeply, looking up to the blond with fierce lust in his eyes.

Their tongues darted out, twisting and tangling in the open space between them and Sasuke closed the kiss when Naruto added a third finger and pressed against his prostate again.

"Do it!" Sasuke snapped, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "F-ck me!"

Naruto removed his fingers and shifting a bit, something big and hot pushing against his entrance.

"Do it!" Sasuke mewled, spreading his legs a little more. "F-ck me Naruto…"

The blond pushed forward hard, breaking through the tight rings of muscle and pressing in as deep as he could. He released a strangled breath, moaning deeply when Sasuke deliberately tightened around the base of his cock, sucking him in. The raven's arms tightened, bringing Naruto's clothed chest to his bare one. He wanted the skin to skin connection, and his fingers dug into the cloth of Naruto's jacket. He pulled, tearing it off the fox's back and tossing it aside, his fingernails pierced the skin of the blonds back.

Naruto hissed in pleasure, his hips pulling back and shoving forward, drawing a cry from both of them.

Sasuke's eyes darted down Naruto's body, and he could see the black swirls of the blonds seal mark around his bellybutton. His gaze danced back upward and he stared into the fox's blue eyes, enjoying the glassy fierceness to them. His tongue swiped across Naruto's lips, the fox parting them to suck it into his mouth and his thrusts grew faster and more forceful, his grip around the raven's body intensifying until Sasuke could hardly breathe. Naruto was good for holding out, but sometimes, he came quick the first time. Sasuke couldn't complain though, the first time he'd f-cked Naruto, he'd come the instant he'd pulled out and pushed back in again. Naruto had tried so hard not to laugh for the sake of his pride, but Sasuke had known that the fox had wanted to burst into giggles.

"Either your really excited, or I'm just that good," the blond had said, and had earned himself a smack upside the head before Sasuke had tried again.

The first time Naruto had entered him, he'd lasted longer, but had been inexperienced and clumsy. Sasuke had been more… skilled in such acts. The blond hadn't believed his lover when the raven had said he'd never been with a man, but had been with a woman. Naruto had always been able to see through Sasuke's lies, even when they'd been kids. A few weeks ago, when Naruto had dared to question his raven lover about it, Sasuke had changed the subject as quickly as you could blink. The blond knew he was hiding something, but had kept off the subject when Sasuke had shown extreme disinterest in the topic.

Sasuke's voice echoed around them, his moans and calls reverberating off the trees. "More!" he cried, feeling the warm blood cake underneath his fingernails as he dug them into the warm flesh of Naruto's back. "Give me more!"

Naruto took a breath, pulling Sasuke towards him and he rocked backwards until Sasuke was on top of him, riding him with the moonlight creating a glistening sheen of ivory along the outline of his body. His hair was silvery and swayed gently in the wind and with each time his slim frame was pushed upwards with the force of Naruto's hips hitting his own. He moaned, his fingers interlaced tightly with Naruto's as he used his knees to help push himself upward. He dropped, meeting his blond lovers thrusts halfway and the angle caused the head of Naruto's thick cock to hit his prostate with incredible force, making him scream.

The blond fox, with his lips parted and eyes barely opened, examined his pale lover, his blue gaze brushing over the skin of Sasuke's face and neck, and then down past his pink, hardened nipples. Over his rippling stomach, toned with defined muscles, and down to his reddened cock, bobbing against Naruto's stomach. The blond let go of one of Sasuke's hands, smiling a bit when the raven's newly freed hand grasped his shoulder and dug his nails in again, creating newly bloodied cuts on his skin. Naruto's own free fingers wrapped around Sasuke's cock and he stroked long and hard, making the raven shudder and move faster.

"I'm gonna come," Sasuke whispered, his breath shallow and quick. He pulled on Naruto's shoulder and the blond frowned a bit, unsure of what his lover wanted from him.

"Hold me," Sasuke breathed harshly, grinding and moving his hips in circles. He tugged on Naruto's shoulder and the blond fox sat up, one arm wrapping around the raven while his hand continued to stroke his lovers cock. Sasuke put his legs around Naruto's waist, holding the blond as close as they could get. He pressed his cheek against his lovers, and moaned in Naruto's ear as the tanned skin fox pushed his hips up harder and quicker, trying to bring on Sasuke's orgasm as well as his own.

"F-ck Naruto…" Sasuke cried. A thin layer of sweat decorated his chest and the skin between his shoulders.

The blond breathed hard, angling his head to lick a line along the raven's jugular, feeling his pulse along his tongue. He bit hard, and the pain threw Sasuke over his edge, and he gasped sharply, screaming out as he came, white lines of hot fluid coating Naruto's fingers and streaking his chest and stomach.

The blond groaned loudly, pushing up into the heat that clamped around him one last time before he released, painting Sasuke's insides with his own essence.

Sasuke went limp and Naruto laid down on his back, pulling one half of his jacket over them to keep them warm until they dressed.

Naruto could hear Sasuke's breathing, how it was slowing down and becoming deeper as fatigue started to sink into the both of them. The blond kissed his raven lovers cheek and Sasuke lifted his head to look at the other.

"Sorry," Naruto turned away, unsure of why he'd apologized.

"Don't be," Sasuke whispered, pressing his lips to the blonds and lifting his hands to cup either side of his lovers face. "Don't ever be sorry for anything."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, a small smile appearing on the raven's face and he smiled back, holding Sasuke tightly. "I don't like being away from you."

Sasuke sighed. "I know… I'm sorry… I don't like it either."

There was silence for a second and then Naruto's body started to shake. "Please Sasuke," he sobbed, completely surprising the raven.

Sasuke drew back, looking at Naruto's face. He was crying, his cheeks wet and eyes red from only having shed tears for a few seconds. Sasuke could feel something painful squeeze his heart and he pursed his lips. "I can't do anything Naruto. I'm sorry. I can't change anything I've done… I can't go back."

"Please!" Naruto cried, more tears spilling over his temples as he pulled Sasuke close. "We'll do it together! We'll figure it out! Just come back! Please…"

The raven did something he'd never done before. He comforted Naruto, using his thumbs to wipe at the tears on the blond fox's cheeks. He kissed Naruto's nose, then his forehead and both eyelids and lastly his lips, pressing them firmly together as he held his blond fox, stroking his hair. "It'll be okay, Naruto. We'll be able to be together freely someday. But not today. Not tomorrow. Soon," he pulled back, looking into his lover's wet, blue eyes. "Wait for me, okay?" he sat up, pulling his shirt back on. He brought Naruto's pants back over for him and standing, pulled on his own slacks.

"Where are you going?" Naruto frowned, sitting up. They never stopped after one round, and Naruto felt as if he'd driven his lover away from his crying. He wiped his face, sniffing and pulled on his pants.

"I haven't time to spend the night," Sasuke adjusted his shirt before pulling on his belt, tying it with ease behind his back. "I came a long way, and it'll take me hours to get back."

Naruto swallowed. Somehow, the raven wasn't lieing, and it made Naruto feel worse. The first time he'd been able to see his lover in two weeks, and he was only allowed to spend barely two hours with him. His stomach rose to his throat to give his heart the room to drop.

Sasuke adjusted his sword, making sure it was secure in between his belt and his pants before taking a deep breath and sighing as Naruto gathered the tattered remains of his clothes with the saddest expression the raven had seen in his life. Sasuke licked his lips, moving to push the blond up against the lone oak tree only feet away from them before aggressively kissing him, his fingers frisking the boy playfully.

He pulled back when both of them couldn't breathe. "Be happy, Naruto Uzumaki. For me. We'll be together soon. I promise," he kissed the blond one quick, last time before he stepped back and jumped from the cliff top, disappearing in the opposite direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Saddened, Naruto made sure he had everything before starting back towards Konoha. Halfway there, he heard something and turned his head, seeing a white flash disappear behind him. He came to a stop, looking around. "Kakashi-sensei. Why did you follow me?"

There was no answer after a minute, and then, just as Naruto decided he'd been seeing things, the white haired Jonin stepped out from the shadows.

Naruto frowned. "Why were you following me?"

Kakashi crossed his arms. "I've been noticing you disappearing every two weeks. I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied, turning away. "What did you see…?"

Kakashi stepped close to him, putting a hand on his tender, scratched shoulder. "Enough to know that if you don't clean up, those will get infected."

Naruto took a shaky breath, nodding before continuing back to Konoha. The two of them snuck past the guards and Kakashi took the fox to his own room, setting him on the bed and disappearing into the bathroom to get some cleaning supplies.

He returned, sitting beside Naruto on the bed and washed out the cuts. "I… never knew you to be…"

Naruto sighed. "Gay?"

Kakashi watched him with one dark eye before continuing. "I'm not judging you, Naruto. A lot of us in the Hidden Leaf are gay. I was just surprised that it was with… Sasuke."

Naruto closed his eyes, ignoring the sting from the wounds on his back as the sensei cleaned them.

"It must be hard," Kakashi said softly, standing to dispose of his cleaning supplies. "You're both so far away from each other…"

"Don't you find it disturbing?" Naruto questioned harshly, glaring at Kakashi. "I'm in a relationship with a Rogue Ninja, Kakashi-sensei. Everybody wants to kill him. If… if Sakura ever found out she'd be so heartbroken…"

Kakashi found a bit of amusement at the mention of Sakura. "She'd probably beat you up," he chuckled, remembering all the times she'd nearly killed him with her impeccably strong punches.

It didn't really seem to cheer Naruto up at all and Kakashi cleared his throat nervously. "No. I don't find it disturbing, Naruto. I was able to see you two ending up together since the day you were assigned to be trained by me. Sasuke was the first to offer you his lunch during that first day of training… I knew it was inevitable. I was so shocked when he chose the power to kill his brother instead of staying with you…"

Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears, but he blinked them away, looking down.

"When did it start?" Kakashi inquired gently.

"That day… the first time Sakura and I saw Sasuke after I'd come back from training with Pervy-Sage. That day, I found Sasuke alone when no one else was around… and…"

Kakashi nodded. "You don't have to say anything more…" he looked around. This room was different from his old room. After the village had been destroyed by Pain, Yamato had used every ounce of his strength to rebuild the village to the best of his ability. The Genin, Chuunin, Jonin, and even some of the regular villagers had recently just finished cleaning the debris of the old village away. They'd burned the remains of wood and other material's that had once been shops and houses, and Yamato had completed restoring the rest of the village.

Naruto looked up to Kakashi. "Why don't you find being gay disgusting?"

Kakashi looked surprised. "You would be surprised how many of my friends are more interested in men, than in women. Even some of your friends are gay."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Which ones?"

Kakashi raised a hand, placing his chin into his palm as he thought. "Well, Gaara is one…"

Naruto looked completely surprised.

"Shikamaru and Kiba… and maybe Neji…"

"What about Sai?"

Kakashi laughed. "Possibly. He's been acting very odd around Yamato these days…"

Naruto made a face, making Kakashi chuckle. "I know. That one surprised me as well."

The blond looked awkward, his fingers playing with each other. "What… about you… Kakashi-sensei?"

The white haired man grinned underneath his mask. "I don't know if that's something I want to reveal."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's written all over your face, Kakashi-sensei."

The Jonin laughed, patting Naruto's back. "We'll talk more later. Head back to your room and get some sleep, okay?"

Naruto nodded, standing up and stretching before he climbed out the window and headed back to his apartment building. He slid into his room, looking down at his bed and taking a deep breath, removed his pants before crawling underneath his bed sheets and closing his eyes.


End file.
